Chest2Chest Freestyle
is a song performed by the group The L.O.X featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lyrics :Intro: Styles :Dj Clue. Desert Storm style baby. What :All: :L-O-X, chest to chest, back to back :Glock for Glock, Mac for Mac :Dope and crack is what we sling do things you talk about :Player fuck around and catch a slug in your mouth :Verse One: Jadakiss :It's a shame he can rhyme, loves crime :Every late night he's outside with the nine :You ain't got chips, fuck the world :You got chips, you can fuck the next mans girl :Sounds harsh but they been ripped apart my world :Where thugs could rule :And selling crack was cool :Knocked off hundred packs brought stacks to school :No diploma, weed aroma half coma :Know the tricks of the class see my ass on the corner :You ain't ate shit 'til y'all tasted life :Had my moms screaming "Jay don't waste your life" :But me and my Ace is tight :Moving base at night :Lace your nights, you see Narcs jet :I'll meet in the morning in the park doing sets :And when it's dark again :We'll let the 9s spark again :Y'all know the dogs :stay moving out the fog :And when it's war we ain't gonna call on the Lord :I'll hit 'em like the board when I split 'em with my sword :You fear what you hear so press record :From here on out we ain't tryin' to be ignored :L.O.X. drop shit that make mop shit :You wanna pop shit, pop clips :Verse Two: Styles Paniro :Too many shake me, life is shaky :I act like this cuz they make me probably hate me : I'm in the dictionary look me up :Express art from my heart, baby cook me up :I'm the crack in your tape deck :I'm the burner on your waist that'll leave the place wet :I'm the money in the safe that'll pay the case debt :I'm the jewels on your neck that'll make these dime bitches give head :I'm the blunt 3 in the morning you take to the head :I'm that car that you snatched when you first got bread :I'm that spot that you got when you were running from the Feds :I'm the heart of the page in that book that you read :I'm the ground that absorbed all that shit that y'all bled :Styles, physically and mentally :Going to for the goal cuz I paid the penalty :Y'all ain't a friend of me :Y'all ain't seen the enemy :Thinking of bending me :But I'm on the Kennedy :When I fly back in, hope you're packing :Coming to tear y'all in fractions :Four-four :Seen the future we battlin' all laws :Verse Three: Sheek Luchion :Y'all must really wanna die, fucking with Sheek Luchi :This here is the roof we dropping off Bonsai :Goodbye, see you in your afterlife when :You come back as a pussy and I fuck you again :Respect come not from Tecs, it comes from who write checks :To get y'all lil' outta big debts :With paper, I'm sure that you never see me sweat :Only in the linen when I'm spinning in my whip-up :Pass and watch they face frown like a pitbull :The shit that we crush sniff into their groove :Scared to move :Gleaming like you looking for change :But ain't no dollars down there it's that sack fucking with you :Now bounce before we bust you where the good Lord split you :Hustle to work, you kidding me, you know the difference in the cash income :For years so many must've been dumb :Where we from, been hustlin' drums :Making sneaker money, running for crumbs, pulling in sums :If time don't stop, why should we yo light your spliff :You need work? Come on I got consignment to give :This year I need 97 gats, 97 cars :Swear to God this year, I'm gonna fuck 97 starts :And if I come short, it ain't no slack off my shoulder :I'm waiting for this last bitch to get a little older WHAT :L.O.X. DJ Clue, to the muthafuckin' chest Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam The L.O.X. - "Chest2Chest Freestyle" Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam The L.O.X. - "Chest2Chest Freestyle" Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs